newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Covino
Covino & Rich was a sports show that broadcasts live for half an hour on SNY from Monday to Friday at 6:00 p.m. The show replaced Loud Mouths in the 6 PM slot and The WheelHouse in it's spot of SNY's News and Debate programming. The show was preceded by Loud Mouths and succeeded by Beer Money. The show was hosted by Steve Covino & Rich Davis who also host the radio show with the same name with Sirius XM INDIE and Sirius XM Sports Zone. The show was presented by Coors Light only for the first season. The show premiered on September 30, 2013. The only time that the show never aired was on February 6, 2014 because of the passing of Ralph Kiner as the network decided to honor him throughout the entire day. The first season finale was on March 28, 2014. The second season aired from September 29, 2014 to April 3, 2015. The show was not picked up as both Covino and Rich permanently relocated to Los Angeles since June 2015. Hosts *Steve Covino & Rich Davis (2013-2015) Co-Hosts *Sal Licata (2013-2015) Backup Host *Alexa Datt (2013-2015) Reporter * Rick DiPietro (Backup Host on January 29, 2015 and January 30 with Sal Licata) Production The show took place in the SNY Studios. The two hosts sit in chairs across from each other with a flat screen in the middle which shows images of the current topic of discussion. Under the platform where the two hosts sit, there was a row of Coors Light beer bottles since the show was sponsored by Coors Light for the first season. Overview Segments Introduction The show's theme plays which says "Property of New York City". When showing the two hosts it will show a random trivia joke about them (only for the first season). Sometimes celebrities will introduce the show or a viral video clip will be shown before the theme song plays. Commercial Break During commercial breaks the hosts are often talking and fooling around before they return to do the rest of the show. The Jumpoff The starting segment which features the top story of the day. Sponsored by Firehouse Subs '''. '''Yo... Get This A topic that has an interesting take to it. Least Most Interesting Man in the World A parody of "The Most Interesting Man in the World" commercials from Dos Equis. It shows the show's producer, Spot doing normal things. World Wide Web Gem Funny clips from the internet in the sports world. Hype-othetical A possible alternate take on a topic. Hittin the Streets The show asks people on the streets questions on a topic. Lest We Forget A topic that will most likely be forgotten. In Case You Missed It A sports topic that you might have missed. Hottie of the Day A picture of a hot girl to the shows Twitter page and on Friday's the girls picture that is chosen will appear on the show. Woman Crush Wednesday A trivia question that comes every Wednesday regarding about a female celebrity who has been a guest on the Covino and Rich radio program. Datt's What She Said Reporter Alexa Datt presents topics to talk about with the two hosts. The segment is a reference to Alexa's last name with her talking about something and the "That's what she said" phrase. An extra topic that would be presented would be called Lextra Credit. Your Fantasy With Kay Adams Fantasy Football MSNBC host Kay Adams joins the show to talk about football. Sports Smush More than one sports topic put together to create one. The Wussification of America A topic that the show feels that makes sports weaker. They also show the "wussification" in other parts of the world. Throwback Thursdays A topic on Thursdays which are mostly about something from the past. Casting Call The show looks at actors that could best represent people in the sports world. Man Thoughts An idea related to male concerns. Game Time Usually guessing games on weird topics such as "Guess that bald spot" and "Active or Retired". Feeding Time This shows tweets from Twitter about the show which is mostly negative. The segment is a reference to the Twitter logo which is a bird. Who Owns It This shows which athlete owns a certain style of doing something. Im-Prop-Er-Bets Bets made without money guessing on certain topics. Sometimes over or under. I have a confession An embarrassing topic about one of the hosts. Hot Picks Predictions and betting tips on sports teams. Pool Boys Picks for best team. Get Rich Quick Rich Davis's betting ideas for sports teams. Trivia Question A question that gets answered after the break. International Trivia Random trivia that has nothing to do with what the current topic is and is shown during a conversation between the two hosts. Sports Scramble! A trivia question before a break which asks what athlete's name you get when you unscramble a specific word. That's a Wrap Final thought and idea that ends the show. Category:SNY Category:Mets Station Network